Reamke of Zatch's accident's
by Chase's girl1
Summary: Yes I am re-doing this with more detail
1. Chapter 1

(Zatch wakes up.) "Why do my pants feel wet oh no Kiyo!" Yelled Zatch. "What's wro- oh Zatch you didn't." Said Kiyo "But I didn't do it on purpose it was a accident." Said Zatch. "But yu're stll too old to be wetting the bed."Said Kiyo. "I know I'm sorry." Cried Zatch. "For now just put on your dress put your wet clothes in the hamper cange your sheets and then come downstairs for breafest." Said Kiyo. "It's not a dress it's a cloak!" Screamed Zatch. "Whatever just get ready and then come downstairs."Said Kiyo. (Zatch puts on his cloak puts his wet clothes in te hamper changes his sheets and goes downstairs and sees Kiyo at the stove cooking breakfest and sits down at the table.) "So Kiyo what's for breakfest?" Asked Zatch. "Pancakes with the real maple syrup french toast and to drink we have orange juice." Said Kiyo. "Sweet." Said Zatch (Kiyo put the food on the table and sat down.) "you know if this bed wetting thing happens again yu're going to have to wear a diaper at night." Said Kiyo. (hearing that Zatch spit out part of his pancake.) "No! This was a one time thing I promise." Said Zatch. (There was a knock on the door.) "Come in." Said Kiyo. (Megumi and Tia walked in.) "Hello and goodmorning." Said Megumi. "Hi Zatch what's wrong?" Asked Tia. "Oh he had a little accident in his bed." Said Kiyo. "Oh." Said Tia triing not to laugh and Zatchs cheeks turned red.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Kiyo that wasn't funny."Said Zatch.

"Really I thougt it was." Said Kiyo smirking

"Yes but it was little harsh."Said Megumi

"You could have been a little nicer."Said Tia agreeing with Megumi.

(Zatch was about to drink is orange jucie but his hands were all slippery from the maple syrup that wen he picked up his glass it slipped out of his hands fell on the floor and the glass broke.)

"Zatch." Said Kiyo anoyed.

"Just get me another glass!" Yelled Zatch.

(Kiyo cleaned up the mess and got Zatch another glass of orange juice.)

"Here you go."Said Kiyo giveing Zatch another glass of orange juice.

(Zatch took a sip and then spit it in Kiyo's face.)

"This has pulp I hate pulp!"Yelled Zatch and he threw the cup at Kiyo.

"Why do you have to be such a brat?"Asked Kiyo

"I'm not a brat."Said Zatch and he walked away.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back I can't always write chapters but here is the long awaited chapter 3 enjoy! I don't own Zatch bell or anything related.**

"Ok now Zatch it's time to go to sleep remeber if it happens again we will be going to the store tomarrow." Said Kiyo. "Why would we go to the store?" Asked Zatch. "Where else are we gonna get diapers?" Asked Kiyo. "Oh right. Hey wait why would I have to go with you?" Asked Zatch. "Well I can't leave you alone." Said Kiyo. "Oh ok I see well good night Kiyo." Said Zatch going to sleep. "Good night." Said Kiyo. (Time skip) (Zatch wakes up) "Oh good it's morning oh no it happend again I'll as long as Kiyo doesn't find out." Said Zatch. "Oh but I did I was in your room the whole night looks we will be going to the store today." Said Kiyo. "Please Kiyo don't take me to the store with you." Begged Zatch. "Sorry but I can't leave you here by yourself." Said Kiyo. "Fine I'll come with you." Said Zatch defeated. (They arive at the store and they saw megumi and Tia.) "Hi megumi." Said Kiyo. "Hi." Said megumi. "Hey Kiyo isn't Zatch with you?" Asked Tia. "Yeah he's right (Looks behind him.) what are you hideing for?" Asked Kiyo. "So Tia and I are Shopping fo fresh fruit what brings you two here?" Asked Megumi. "Well we're here to buy diapers for Zatch because of course he had another accident in his bed." Said Kiyo. "Wow Zatch aren't you emberssed?" Asked Tia. "What do you think?" Asked Zatch. (they walked into the store.) "Oh here we go super asorbent." Said Kiyo. (they pay for them and go home.) (Time skip) (Zatch starts to climb into bed.) "Wait Zatch don't forget you have to wear diapers to bed." Said kiyo. (Kiyo puts Zatch on the floor and diapers him and then puts him in bed.)

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 I don't own Zatch bell "Now Zatch you may may only have to wear diapers for a week and if that doesn't work it might be something else that is making you wet the bed." said kiyo. "But what could it be?" asked zatch. "it could be anything drinking too much not going to the bathroom before bed anything the week starts tomorrow ok? " asked kiyo. "ok." said zatch. (Zatch wakes up.) "It's monday the start of the horrible week of my life." said Zatch "Oh come on Zatch don't be that way besides It's only at night." said Kiyo. (Zatch's legs stiffin and he gets a weried look on his face.) "Zatch what's wrong are you ok?" asked Kiyo. "I just had a accident."Said Zatch. "What It's not even night time yet I guess you also have to wear diapers in the daytime." said Kiyo. (Kiyo goes upstairs and comes back down with a diaper for zatch.) "Kiyo please no." said Zatch. "Now Zatch this has to be done come here please." said Kiyo. "No I don't want to." said Zatch. "Zatch come here now." said kiyo. (Zatch tries to run but kiyo catches him lays him down and diapers him.) "There now was that so bad? Asked Kiyo. "I don't wanna talk about it said Zatch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 enjoy!**

"Look Zatch I know yu're emberessed but soon this will be fixed and everyting will fine again." said Kiyo. (There was a knock at the door) "Come in" Said kiyo. (Megumi and tia came in.) "We came to give you both some fresh fruit" said Megumi. (Tia goes runs up to Zatch trips and gets a good look .) "Wow now you also wear diapers in the daytime too?" asked tia. "Tia please be quiet." Said Zatch. "Zatch I think you might be a bit stressed." said Tia. "No i'm not I'm just fine!" screamed Zatch. "Well Zatch it's time for you to go to school anyway. Said Kiyo. "You too Tia now hurry yu'll both be late." said Megumi. (Zatch and Tia both hurry off to school later Zatch is playing with Tia when he stiffens and gets that weried look again.) "Huh Zatch are you ok is somthing wrong?" asked Tia. "Well you see I." said Zatch. "Did you have a accident?" asked Tia. "Yes." said Zatch really emberssed. "Don't worry I'll let the teacher know." said Tia. "No don't." said Zatch. "Why?" asked Tia. "What if he laughs at me?" asked Zatch. "The teacher wouldn't make fun of you." said Tia. "Yeah yu're right go ahead and let him know." said Zatch. (Tia ran up to the teacher and told him everything that just happend.) "Zatch bell could you plaese come up here?" asked the teacher. (Zatch walked up to the teachers desk.) "Yes." said Zatch. "It's a very good thing that Tia just told me what happend because Kiyo sent over the diapers so I guess I have to put one on you." said the teacher. "What not here in front of everyone." said Zatch. "No one is even paying attion." said the teacher. (Zatch looked and saw everyone was busy playing.) "Ok go ahead said zatch. (Just as the tacher started Kenchome turned his head and saw Zatch get diaperd and decided to use it as blackmail.) "There you go."said the teacher. (Zatch ran back over to play with tia.) "All better?" Asked tia. "Yep thanks for all your help." Said Zatch. "No prolem." Said Tia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

"Hey Zatch come here would ya?" Asked Kenchome. (Zatch walks over.) "What do you want?" Asked Zatch. "would you please play with me?" asked Kenchome. "Oh well i'm sorry i'm already playing with Tia." Said Zatch. "Man I would be emberssed if I also wore diapers. Said Kenchome. "How did you find out!?" Asked Zatch. "I saw everything." Said Kenchome. "Ok what do I have to do?" Asked Zatch. "Well your very smart anyway you have to play with me everyday and do whatever I want and don't worry Tia can join us too." Said Kenchome. "Hey Tia why don't you come over here to play with me and Kenchome." Said Zatch. "Um ok sure." Said Tia. (of couse she was confused she didn't know what was going on.) (time skip) Ok everyone get ready time to go home." said the teacher. "Come on Zatch let's walk home together." Said Tia. "Ok." Said Zatch. (Zatch and Tia leave ) (Folgore comes in.) "I am here to pick you Kenchome." Said Folgore. (Kenchome ran up to him.) "Hi Folgore." Said Kenchome. "Did you have a good day?" Asked Folgore. "I sure did." Said Kenchome. (Back to Zatch and Tia.) "So Zatch why did we play with stupid Kenchome?" Asked Tia. "Because he found out so now he knows and he's going to use it as blackmail." Said Zatch. "That Kenchome is so gonna get it tomarrow." Said Tia. (Time skip) "Kenchome!" Screamed Tia. "Huh what?" Asked Kenchome. "You are such a jerk." Said Tia. "Well if you don't be nice to me I will tell everyone you like him." Said Kenchome. "Fine." Said Tia.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER ENJOY! (zatch wakes up and sees kiyo standing in his room smiling ) "good morning kiyo what are you smiling about?" asked zatch. "well your all better you don't need too wear diapers anymore." said kiyo. "really?" asked zatch. "yep." said kiyo. "hooray!" cheered zatch. "ok hurry up tia is downstairs waiting for you." said kiyo (zatch walks downstairs ) "hey tia guess what." said zatch. "what?" asked tia. "i'm all better." said zatch. "that's fantastic now let's go to school." said tia. (zatch and tia arrive at school ) "hey zatch there's something i want you to do." said kenchome. "i don't have to listen to you anymore i'm all better now." said zatch. "that's gotta be impossible." said kenchome. "nope it's true." said tia. "aw man." said kenchome. (zatch and tia both slap eachother a highfive) "thanks so much for everything tia." said zatch. "anytime." said tia the end should i do another fanfiction? read and review 


End file.
